


Baby Boy

by 2kitsune



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, I'm hesitant to call this DD/LB but it could be read as such, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Piercings, Praise Kink, pee kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 18:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: Hongjoong is doing it again. It wasn’t uncommon for the redhaired male to lock himself up in his studio, staying there for days as he gets lost in making music, and most likely forgetting to eat and sleep. Mingi helps with the intention of being a caring boyfriend, but in the morning when they wake up in the same bed the situation changes.





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome ! I've only recently gotten into Ateez and this is my first fic for them, so I'm really sorry if the characterization is horrible and all wrong; I just really want to write a subby / whiny Mingi and this was the result. Enjoy .

Hongjoong is doing it again. It wasn’t uncommon for the red-haired male to lock himself up in his studio, staying there for days as he gets lost in making music, and most likely forgetting to eat and sleep. Mingi remembers once how after finally getting Hongjoong out of his studio, the members had been shocked to find the red-haired male had lost five kilograms; and of course, banned him from going back to his studio until he ate something.

All the members of know that Hongjoong only does it just because Ateez mean a lot to him, and that Hongjoong would do anything for them, and so he spends hours in the studio to create music that would progress Ateez through the music world; still, they would be damned in they let Hongjoong die just because he was too stupid to remember to eat and sleep, and so that’s how Mingi finds himself outside of Hongjoong’s studio, hand raised to knock on the door. The other members had elected him because he’s close with Hongjoong as he is the second rapper of the group, but also because they were dating.

Mingi shakes out of it and in one movement, raps his knuckles against the door. He has a key, one only to be used in ‘emergencies’, and so he would give Hongjoong a chance to answer the door. He waits a good two beats, head cocked to try and see if he can hear anything from inside the studio, but either the soundproofing was too good or maybe Hongjoong had headphones in because Mingi can’t hear anything. Getting a little impatient Mingi knocks again, making it louder this time, forcing himself to wait and see if Hongjoong heard him that time.

Nothing. Sighing Mingi reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the spare key, hastily pushing the key into the lock and twisting it. The first thing he notices is how dark it was in there, Mingi’s eyes desperately trying to adjust to the lack of light as he peers into the room; after a couple of seconds he manages to see a dark shape slumped in what looks like an office chair, the light of the computer screen bright enough to illuminate back off of Hongjoong’s face. The red-haired male hadn’t heard him, and although Mingi can’t see them he bets Hongjoong probably has noise cancelling headphone on, and so he steps in and lets the door shut behind him. Without the minimal light that had been coming in from the hallway, the florescent lights weren’t that good and so they hadn’t really helped at all with Mingi trying to see into the room, it was even darker in here but Mingi refrains from turning on the lights because he knows it would only hurt the both of their eyes, and instead pads towards the square of light coming from the computer screen, half blocked by Hongjoong’s head.

There’s really no way to make Hongjoong aware of his presence without scaring the red-haired male, but still Mingi tries his best to make that not happen. The closer he gets to the desk, stepping to the side so that he’s on Hongjoong’s left, the better he can see the red-haired males’ face and feels an immediate stab of worry in his gut when he sees the deep bags underneath Hongjoong’s eyes, the way his face looked so gaunt and white.

“Hongjoong- Hyung,” Mingi whispers as he reaches out, tapping the red-haired male on the shoulder.

As soon as his finger contacts with Hongjoong’s shoulder, the redhead jumps and pushes away from him, simultaneously reaching up to rip his headphones off of his head and turning to look at Mingi; a yell escaping his lips. His eyes are wide as dinner plates, pupils shaking, one hand on his chest and the other raised outwards in a fist like he was about to fight whoever it was that had touched him. Honestly it was kind of funny, the idea of Hongjoong fighting someone when he’s as small as he is, but Mingi resists the urge to laugh as he steps back and gives Hongjoong a minute.

“Mingi?” Hongjoong hisses as soon as he recognizes the person in front of him, obviously slumping in his seat, head whipping to the door before returning to Mingi. “How did you get in here!? The door was locked!”

“Was,” Mingi quirks his lips to the side, biting his cheek to keep back his smile. “-being the key word here.”

Hongjoong glares at him as he sits up straighter in his seat, absent-mindlessly twisting his seat side to side as he asked, “Still, what are you doing here?”

As much as Mingi wanted to joke around and make the situation more lighthearted, it looked like Hongjoong wasn’t going to allow that right now. “You’ve been in here for three days straight,” he says, finding Hongjoong’s gaze. “The others are getting worried and sent me to check up on you. You need to take a break, Hyung.”

Immediately Hongjoong shakes his head and turns back to the monitor, reaching out to return his hand to the mouse. “I’m fine,” he says, “I don’t need a break.”

Mingi, however, has never been one to back down. “Hyung,” he mutters, stepping forwards so that he can grab Hongjoong’s hand and force the older male to look at him. “It doesn’t look like you’ve slept in three days, or eaten enough. Come and have a break just for a little, the others are really worried, I’m-“

‘ _Worried too_.’

Hongjoong sighs and looks like he’s going to protest, but as he turns and sees the look on Mingi’s face, he visible deflates and sinks back in his chair. “Fine,” he mutters as he tugs at Mingi’s rest, and Mingi allows himself to be pulled into Hongjoong’s space, standing between the red-haired legs. “I’ll take a break, but only a small one.”

It’s Mingi who tugs at Hongjoong’s hand as he waits impatiently for Hongjoong to save his work, then turning his computer onto standby. The screen saver creates a purple glow over Hongjoong’s face, and Mingi idly thinks about how attractive it makes Hongjoong look as the red-haired male finishes what he had been doing and stands up, grabbing his things and easily accepting it when Mingi moves to hold Hongjoong’s hand properly.

The walk back to their dormitory was slow, Hongjoong’s steps lagging compared to Mingi’s and showing how tired and, most likely, hungry he was. At one-point Mingi wonders is he should offer to carry Hongjoong, but he settles with just keeping their hands intertwined as they walk down the street; disguised with face masks and caps hiding their faces so that no one would recognize them. By the time they get home Hongjoong is unable to do any more than drop his bag by the door and lean against the wall and allow Mingi to kneel in front of him to untie Hongjoong’s laces, before gently pulling the converse off of Hongjoong’s feet.

A shower was going to be too much, so Mingi instead herds Hongjoong into the kitchen for a snack, consisting of a peanut butter sandwich. It’s almost comical the way Hongjoong eats, sitting up on the kitchen counter where Mingi had put him, blinking heavily as he chews and swallows; a couple of times his eyes slip fully shut for a good couple of seconds and his body slumps, but Mingi reaches out and gently holds Hongjoong up so that he doesn’t fall off of the counter. Once food was done Mingi puts everything away and gently picks Hongjoong up off of the counter, holding onto the red-haired males’ wrist so that he can now lead Hongjoong to their shared bedroom.

Hongjoong is almost falling asleep by the time Mingi stands him in front of the bed, moving away for a couple of seconds so that he can grab a new tee-shirt for Hongjoong before returning. He’s gentle as he undoes the red-haired males’ zipper, pushing his fingers into the waistband of Hongjoong’s jeans so that he can pull them down, feeling Hongjoong reach out and place his hands on Mingi’s shoulders for stability as he slowly steps out of them. With his jeans off Hongjoong is free to sit down on the bed, eyes drooping as Mingi reaches for the hem of his shirt.

“Arms up,” Mingi says when Hongjoong fails too realize what was happening. The red-haired male pouts but ultimately replies, raising his arms up slowly and keeping them in a position just high enough so that Mingi can pull off Hongjoong’s pastel yellow shirt, and drops them down again as soon as the shirt is completely off. In the meantime, Mingi leaves that shirt off to the side and reaches for the black shirt that will Hongjoong’s sleep shirt, chuckling when he turns back to see Hongjoong eyeing the new shirt up with a pout.

“Come on.” Mingi bunches the shirt up so that he can pull it over Hongjoong’s head, biting back a laugh when he sees how it’s messed up Hongjoong’s hair when he reaches out to gently grab Hongjoong’s arm so that he can feed it through the arm of the tee-shirt, getting minimal help from Hongjoong himself, and repeating the same actions on the other side. As soon as the shirt is fully on Hongjoong slumps, and Mingi pulls back the covers to then lift Hongjoong up bridal style and manhandle him into bed.

When he goes to pull away Hongjoong groans, grasping at Mingi’s shirt. “I need to change,” Mingi smiles, “give me one second, OK?”

Hongjoong doesn’t look happy about it, and he voices his displeasure with a whine, but he ultimately lets’ go. Mingi is quick as he changes, pulling off his jeans and throwing them to the side, leaving him in his boxer briefs; he leaves the same shirt on, partially because he couldn’t be bothered changing a shirt he hardly slept on, and because Hongjoong was starting to voice his displeasure at how long Mingi was taking again.

After turning off the light Mingi uses the moonlight streaming through the window to find his way, pushing back the covers to climb into bed. Immediately Hongjoong is there, pushing his back against Mingi’s front, and Mingi quickly wraps his arms around Hongjoong in return once he realizes what he wants.

“Goodnight.” Mingi whispers to deaf ears, as Hongjoong had only taken a second to fall asleep. With warmth in his chest Mingi pulls Hongjoong closer, pressing his face into the nape of the red-haired males’ neck, and falls asleep to the comforting smell of vanilla.

-

Mingi wakes too heat, too comfortable pressure between his legs. He groans, pushing his nose into whatever warm, vanilla scented, thing was in front of him, and grinds his hips forwards only to find that there was something firm between his legs that sends delicious warmth through his veins and settles in his abdomen. Chasing that feeling Mingi rolls his hips again, not sparing a second thought about what it was between his legs, or what it was his face was pressed into; all he knows is the warmth in his body, the sleep still making his head heavy, and the sluggish roll of his hips.

In his boxer briefs Mingi feels his cock twitch, slowly growing from flaccid to a chub, and Mingi keeps going to chase the pleasure that was quickly growing, ignoring the twinge in his bladder. He wasn’t sure what had started this, but as he grinds his hips harder against the firm thing between his legs Mingi lets out a shaky sigh, but because he was still half asleep Mingi wasn’t sure if he actually had or if this was a dream. If all of this was a dream it was a damn good one, and Mingi keeps chasing the feeling, his jolting as electricity zings up his spine, making his hips stutter.

Whatever it was between his legs it suddenly feels like it’s pressing up against him harder, like it had moved, but Mingi was quickly growing harder in his briefs and he was more inclined to focus on that rather than figure out what was happening. He can feel a wet spot against the head of his cock now as he starts leaking pre-cum, ignoring how it makes his bladder complain, and Mingi lets out a low moan as he rolls his hips and it hits the underside of his cock just right, dragging against his frenulum just right. 

“Mingi,” a soft voice sounds, a familiar voice. Mingi scrunches his eyebrows together as it slowly permeates through the haze in his head, slowly bringing him to consciousness and he whines and tries to scrunch his eyes shut, trying not to wake up because he’s afraid it’ll mean this feeling will go away; but he also guesses he means that answers his question, he wasn’t asleep, this was real, and he feels the beginnings of heat in his cheeks when he realizes what that means.

“Mingi.”

Mingi opens his eyes, confused for a second when all he sees is black and tries to clear the sleep still present in his head as he leans back a little and tries to figure out what it is. It’s not until he’s blinked enough for his eyes to work properly in the light that he catches sight of the long expanse of a tanned neck, the beginnings of a strong jaw, and when he looks up a little further he finds Hongjoong looking back down at him.

Ah, so he hadn’t been asleep, and that thing between his leg was Hongjoong’s thigh.

The heat in his cheeks is worse now. Groaning Mingi pushes his face back into Hongjoong’s chest, feeling more than hearing it when Hongjoong laughs because of the way his chest reverberates. He’s embarrassed that he had been grinding against Hongjoong’s thigh so unabashedly, half asleep and lucid, but it’s worse yet when Mingi shifts without thinking about it and finds that his cock is completely hard, twitching because although it’s embarrassing that he had been caught it was kind of arousing at the same time.

“Hey,” underneath the covers Mingi feels Hongjoong’s hand slide over his hip, cheeks coloring when it keeps going downwards to instead press against his ass. “It’s OK. Keep going.”

Despite his embarrassment, Mingi pulls his head back just enough to be able to meet Hongjoong’s eye, quirking an eyebrow at the red-haired male, an unspoken question hanging in the air. “I could use the distraction from work. Relax a bit,” Hongjoong says in a soft voice, and then adds with a husk, “plus, you looked really hot grinding against my thigh like that, baby.”

It’s unfair how that voice makes his cock twitch, something that Hongjoong absolutely feels. Mingi can’t look at him and pushes his face back into Hongjoong’s chest, “I can’t.” he says.

Hongjoong’s hand digs a little harder against the flesh of Mingi’s ass, fingertips against the back of Mingi’s upper thighs, forcing Mingi to rock his hips forwards; it makes him gasp because the angle Hongjoong is forcing him to rock his hips at, a deep slide, makes Mingi’s clothed cock rut against Hongjoong’s thigh just right. The wet patch at the front of his briefs is probably only getting bigger, as Mingi can feel the black cotton clinging to the head of his cock. Shakily he follows the path that Hongjoong has created, offering no resistance against the pressure of Hongjoong’s palm despite his earlier answer.

As the pressure in his abdomen grows again Mingi clutches at Hongjoong’s upper arm, the other clutching at Hongjoong’s shirt between them, whining. His bladder was complaining now but Mingi can take it, more focused on moving faster as he rolls his hips, scrunching his eyebrows when pleasure zips back up his spine.

Despite being much taller than Hongjoong, Mingi has curled himself into Hongjoong’s front, enjoying the feeling of being under control rather than being the controller. No one would guess just by looking at him that Mingi preferred to be like this, to be submissive, but it sends a thrill through Mingi for Hongjoong to be taking the lead here, forcing him to roll his hips and turning Mingi into a whiny mess; and, if it helped Hongjoong relax to be the one in control rather than being stressed over work, and the redhead enjoys being in charge, then who was Mingi to complain.

“Come here.” Hongjoong says. Mingi looks up, confused, and finds his lips suddenly pre-occupied with Hongjoong’s. It’s a sweet kiss, soft and warm, but then Hongjoong sticks out his tongue and Mingi’s breath gets stuck in his throat because oh, _oh_ , that feels so good and he tilts his head to get more, letting out a needy sound. Hongjoong smiles against his lips, and then the gentle prodding of his tongue turns demanding and Mingi opens his mouth eagerly, sighing when the red-haired male finally pushes his tongue into Mingi’s mouth, tracing the inside of his lip. It makes his head spin and Mingi holds on for dear life to Hongjoong’s arm, still rocking his hips against the red-haired males’ thigh.

Mingi allows Hongjoong to sweep his tongue inside Mingi’s mouth, whimpering as their tongues slide together. It’s so hot and it makes Mingi’s head spin, makes his toes curl, as he eagerly kisses back, trying to keep up with Hongjoong as the older pulls him closer, takes him higher. Eventually they pull apart but not before Hongjoong bites at his bottom lip, making tinges erupt up Mingi’s spine and making him moan, and there’s a thin layer of spit connecting them together as Hongjoong pulls back far enough to look at him, one eyebrow raised.

Mingi is sure his face is bright red, but he doesn’t care. He tilts his head back, silently asking for another kiss and Hongjoong complies easily, leaning in again to initiate another sensual kiss. Hongjoong kisses like he composes, raw and full of emotion, and Mingi unable to do much more than try and keep up. He’s starting to get restless, wanting more, and he pushes into Hongjoong, grinding his hips down firmly without the assistance of Hongjoong’s hand.

The point must have gotten across because Hongjoong was pulling back again, but this time he takes his hands off of Mingi’s ass and instead puts them on Mingi’s hips, pushing lightly. Of course, Mingi doesn’t get the point immediately and thinks instead Hongjoong was trying to stop so he only clings harder to the smaller male, pushing out his lips (he’s not pouting, Mingi swears) and gets a laugh from Hongjoong.

“I just need you up here,” Hongjoong says, still trying to push Mingi away. “Let me sit up and then you can get back on my lap where you belong. OK, baby?”

Which, oh, sounds like an amazing idea. Mingi nods and immediately stops trying to hold onto Hongjoong, letting him move away and sit up. Hongjoong has barely gotten into position, back against the wall and a pillow against his lower back, the cotton sheets pushed down by his feet, before Mingi is sitting up and following Hongjoong’s orders. He sits himself in Hongjoong’s lap, wincing at the pressure it now puts on his bladder, legs on either side of the red-haired hips, and tries to make himself as small as possible again as he pushes his nose into Hongjoong’s neck and inhales his scent.

“Good boy,” Hongjoong whispers as his hands find Mingi’s waist, “Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” as he talks Hongjoong pushes his fingers underneath Mingi’s over-sized shirt, finding the elastic of Mingi’s waistband easily but instead of pushing underneath immediately he trails his fingertips over the skin there, teasing Mingi to the point where the black haired male whines and tries to push himself more into Hongjoong’s hands. This, of course, makes Hongjoong laugh, and ask,

“Aw, is my good boy getting desperate?”

Mingi huffs, “Please,” and pushes his hips forwards again. “Please.”

Hongjoong, that bastard, stops all movement instead and asks, “Please what, baby?”

His lips are dry as Mingi flicks his tongue out to lick across them, breath getting caught in his throat again, “Please,” he starts meekly, dropping his tone so that it’s quiet, “Daddy.”

This time it’s Hongjoong who makes a noise low in his throat. Pleased, he replies, “Good boy.” and finally, finally, pushes his fingers into Mingi’s underwear. With his face pushes into Hongjoong’s neck it’s impossible to watch, but Mingi can feel it as Hongjoong slowly pushes them down enough to see the angry looking head of his cock, feeling his own cheeks color a little. God he’s so turned on at this point and Hongjoong’s pace is far too slow, so he pushes his hips forwards, silently requesting for Hongjoong to go faster.

Hongjoong complies, in a way. He pushes down Mingi’s underwear enough for the black- haired males’ cock to spring upwards, beating against Mingi’s tanned skin and smearing it with pre-cum, tucking the fabric underneath Mingi’s balls so that it’s out of the way, and yet he doesn’t make any move to actually touch Mingi’s cock. Instead Hongjoong places his hands on Mingi’s hips, rubbing his thumbs into the indentations of Mingi’s Adonis belt to the point where it drives Mingi mad, before trailing them upwards. For a minute Mingi is confused and about to open his mouth to complain, wanting Hongjoong’s hands on him _now_ , but then Hongjoong’s hand grip at the hem of his shirt and Mingi understands.

“Arms up.” Hongjoong demands.

Mingi complies, sitting back and quickly rising his arms. Hongjoong doesn’t waste any time in yanking Mingi’s shirt off, pulling it up and over his head before throwing it off the bed somewhere. Mingi looks down to find Hongjoong looking at his chest hungrily, admiring the little silver bars, and is about to open his mouth when the red-haired leans in, makes eye- contact with those damn dark eyes that makes Mingi’s breath stutter in his throat, and wraps his mouth around one of Mingi’s nipples.

The effect in instantaneous. Mingi buckles, loosing all control, and brings his hands up to lock them in Hongjoong’s red locks, keeping the older closer. He’s always been sensitive there and that sensitivity had only been doubled when Mingi had gone and gotten his nipples pierced, mostly on a dare but also because he had been thinking about it for a long time, craving the sensitivity and pleasure he knows having them pierced would bring. Of course, the other members ended up finding out quickly, they really had no knack for knocking, but Hongjoong’s reaction had been the best when he had seen them and Mingi shudders when he remembers the treatment he had gotten that night from Hongjoong when everyone else had gone to bed.

Mingi clutches desperately onto Hongjoong’s red locks as he flicks his tongue over the bar in Mingi’s nipple, making it clink when his teeth hit the metal. The feeling makes his spine tingle and Mingi rocks his hips forwards, looking for any kind of friction against his aching cock, and suddenly finds the hard line of Hongjoong’s cock. It surprises him a little, mainly because he hadn’t been close enough when grinding on Hongjoong’s thigh to feel if the red-haired male was hard, but also turns him on immensely that Hongjoong had gotten just as riled up as he had just from Mingi grinding on him and getting Mingi topless.

Hongjoong doesn’t seem satisfied until he’s reduced Mingi to a whimpering mess, pulling back to flick Mingi a smile before blowing on the nipple he had assaulted to the point it was now pebbled and aching, causing the black-haired male to shudder and try and curl in on himself. It wasn’t over though, apparently, because now Hongjoong wastes no time in moving to the other nipple, surprising Mingi and causing him to cry out because he really hadn’t expected it, and giving it the same treatment as the other nipple.

The pressure in his stomach has grown dangerously fast by the time Hongjoong pulls off of Mingi’s nipple with a wet noise. Mingi meets Hongjoong’s gaze, the black- haired males’ cheeks red and his eyes a little glassy as his chest heaves, and Hongjoong smirks at him before leaning forward to blow on his nipple. It causes Mingi to shake and try to get away from the sensation, both nipples now pebbled and aching, spit shining on his skin and on the metal bar. It’s maddening how riled up he can get just from this, but Mingi guesses he deserves it seeing as he had gotten the piercings partially for this reason.

When Hongjoong fails to touch him again quick enough Mingi rocks his hips forwards, once again bringing attention to his cock where it was standing tall and aching between them, pre-cum leaking from the tip and making the whole head of his cock plus his abdomen slick. He doesn’t have to ask, Hongjoong can see how desperate Mingi is in his eyes, and yet the red-haired male gives him one long look before leaning back against the wall, arms behind his eye, and motions at Mingi with his head.

“Go on,” he says, the corner of his lip curled up to show teeth. “I want to see how my baby boy gets off and, if you do it well enough, I might help.”

Which is unfair, because Mingi was really getting desperate by now, but he also knows that pleading with Hongjoong will get him nowhere. The red-haired male could be deceivingly teasing, and right now was exactly one of those examples. Swallowing his protests and knowing this may potentially be the only way to get Hongjoong to go further, Mingi quickly gets up on his knees when Hongjoong reaches out to impatiently yank at the waistband of his underwear, letting the red-head pull them down to his knees in which Mingi then leans forward, one hand braces on the wall over Hongjoong’s shoulder, and lifts his knees once after the other to tug off his underwear while he’s still kneeling before throwing the underwear off the bed and somewhere onto the floor.

Mingi feels odd about being the only one completely naked as he settles back down over Hongjoong’s thigh, one leg between Hongjoong’s and the other on the outside of the redheads’ leg. For a second Mingi contemplates complaining, but then Hongjoong is reaching out and placing his hands on Mingi’s hips, forcing the black-haired male to sit down full against Hongjoong’s thigh. Mingi can’t help groan at the pressure it brings against his aching cock, sweet relief filling his body after going so long with no contact at all on it, and promptly forgets about asking Hongjoong to strip too.

Slowly but steadily Mingi starts rocking his hips, soft sounds leaving his lips at the pleasure he immediately finds. Hongjoong has let go of his hips and so Mingi reaches out and places both hands against the red-haired males’ abdomen, using it as stability so that he can really rock his hips down, so he can drag his cock desperately against Hongjoong’s thigh. It was a lot more intense than when he had been half asleep, mostly because now Mingi was putting all of his weight onto Hongjoong’s leg and could grind as deep and as intensely as he wanted too, and it’s not long till that familiar heat begins licking at his veins, the pressure in his stomach only growing.

“Good boy,” Coos Hongjoong, “Look at how well you’re doing, grinding so desperately against my thigh. I bet you could cum just from using my leg for your own pleasure like this,” there’s a dangerous lilt to his tone, one that makes Mingi groan in response, ducking his head because eye- contact would be too much right now. “Should I let you do that, baby boy? let you cum all by yourself?”

Mingi shakes his head before he can stop himself, “No, please,” he says, still grinding against Hongjoong’s thigh. It’s getting hard to breathe and Mingi pants into the space between them, panting for air as he continues working his hips. He understands that he can’t stop, not even while Hongjoong is talking, and knows that if he did stop Hongjoong would only make him keep grinding away like this for longer. “P-please, touch me, help me, d-“ Mingi cuts off, embarrassed, but when there’s only silence from Hongjoong and no answer he peeks upwards to find Hongjoong still sitting there, leaning against the wall, with his eyebrow raised in a silent question.

“-Daddy.”

Mingi is still watching, so he sees the long look Hongjoong gives him as the redhead pretends to mull over the question; Mingi never once stopping the roll of his hips just in case Hongjoong felt like denying him. When Hongjoong finally did make a decision it took some time, the red-haired male slowly reaching out to trail his fingers over Mingi’s sensitive thighs, watching how it made the black-haired male shudder.

“OK,” Hongjoong says as his hand creeps higher and higher, getting closer and closer too Mingi’s dick, and although Mingi really wants too he knows better than to move his hips forward to try and get Hongjoong’s hand there faster, “but only because you’ve been a really good boy for me.”

When Hongjoong’s hand finally touches his cock Mingi lets out this embarrassingly whimpering sigh, forcing himself to keep his hips still but not being able to stop the way his head lolls back, his adams apple bobbing as he swallows heavily. Hongjoong’s hand on him feels like heaven, even just this light touch, and it makes Mingi shiver. He sits as still as possible, apart from the shaking and shivering, as Hongjoong slides his fingertips over the head of his cock, collecting the pre-cum escaping from there, before moving downwards to gently slide across the skin of his frenulum, knowing that the whole time Hongjoong was watching him closely.

Mingi rolls his head forwards, his hair falling in front of his eyes and creating a sort of curtain, to peer down at where Hongjoong had his hand wrapped around his cock. The sight is maddening, Hongjoong’s tiny hand barely large enough to wrap around Mingi’s cock, fingers still centimeters apart even once Hongjoong is holding him properly; it sets off fire in his lower stomach to know that although he was taller, larger in every aspect, it was tiny Hongjoong who was in charge, tiny Hongjoong who couldn’t even wrap his fingers around Mingi the entire way who held all the power right now.

Hongjoong makes a sound, suddenly, and takes his hand away from Mingi’s cock. Mingi complains immediately, groaning and opening his mouth to say something, but Hongjoong slaps his waist and says,

“I’m not going to stop; I just need you to move some more, here.”

Which, oh, was a lot better than what Mingi was thinking; worrying that he wasn’t performing well enough and Hongjoong was going to force him to touch himself again without any help. He follows Hongjoong’s wordlessly, raising the leg between Hongjoong’s when the red-haired male touches it and letting Hongjoong guide it to the outer side meaning that he was now straddling the red-haired males hips; however when he thought he was done and goes to sit back down Hongjoong shakes his head, gripping his hips and forcing him to sit up and lean forward, his face once more pushed into Hongjoong’s neck.

“Good,” Hongjoong purrs in his ear, and Mingi hears the sound of the bedside table drawer opening and closing. “Now we can keep going.”

Before Mingi can wonder what’s going on Hongjoong’s hand returning to his cock, and all thoughts Mingi had about questioning the redhead quickly went out the window. Hongjoong doesn’t beat around the bush anymore, wrapping his hand around Mingi and stroking him properly from tip to base and back again, and Mingi has to bite back any noises he might make because they would absolutely be far too loud. However, he couldn’t fully relax into the touch as much as he wished he could, because Mingi’s bladder was really starting to demand attention, and he really should tell Hongjoong about it before they went any further.

It’s then, when Mingi is about to open his mouth and say something, that Hongjoong’s free hand reaches around and gently slides down Mingi’s tailbone; the touch wet and a little cold. It makes him jump, mostly because Mingi hadn’t been expecting it, and yet his next breath is a little shaky as Hongjoong continues downwards and gently presses over Mingi’s entrance. It was impossible to keep still and so Mingi pushes back a little, encouraging Hongjoong to press further, and thankfully Hongjoong doesn’t seem to mind because he follows Mingi’s wordless prompt and spreads some lube over the area before slowly beginning to push in; making Mingi completely forget what he had been about to say.

Mingi hasn’t had anything in him for so long, and so Hongjoong pressing a finger inside of him sends chills through his body, making him utter a quiet, “oh, _fuck_.” He reaches out to desperately grasp at Hongjoong’s bicep, leaning in to crumple against the red-haired males’ chest, unable to do much more than groan and press back against Hongjoong’s finger. Mingi is sure he hears the redhead male chuckle, but he’s too busy trying to stay sane as Hongjoong fingers him and jerks him off at the same time.

The hand on Mingi’s cock stills, and as much as the black-haired male wants to complain he doesn’t because the finger Hongjoong is currently pushing and pulling back out of him is more than enough. Mingi huffs, still trying to get his breath. Just as he’s beginning to be able to handle it the finger is pulled out, only for another one to be added alongside the first, and Mingi is right back to square one as he fists both hands into the front of Hongjoong’s shirt, a cry leaving his lips. The other members are absolutely home right now, meaning that Mingi should really be trying his best to keep quiet, but it’s impossible with the way Hongjoong was pushing two fingers in and out of him. 

Hongjoong speeds up the pace, pushing his fingers in and out of Mingi at a steady pace, thrusting his fingers in as deep as he could once Mingi’s body had gotten used too it; but it’s when Hongjoong starts scissoring his fingers apart, stretching Mingi open, that the black-haired man has to muffle his cries against Hongjoong’s shirt.

“Fuck, Hongjoong-Hyung.” Mingi huffs, pushing back against them.

By the time they get to three fingers Hongjoong has started a brutal pace, thrusting in deep enough to nearly hit his prostate every time that it was driving Mingi mad. All he wants at this point is Hongjoong’s cock, and it’s getting harder and harder for him to keep himself quiet when the red-haired male keeps adjusting the angle of his arm and finding different angles in which to thrust his fingers inside Mingi. The pressure in his stomach is getting worse, getting heavier, and Mingi is worried that he’ll cum like this, cum on Hongjoong’s fingers rather than on his cock like Mingi wanted.

“Enough,” Mingi gasps when it looks like Hongjoong is about to push in a fourth, he can feel it brushing against his entrance when the other three push in, “Hongjoong- Hyung, please, I want-“ he breaks off in order to groan, pushing his face further into Hongjoong’s face when the older doesn’t listen and pushes his fourth finger in. Mingi clenches down on them, and despite initially not thinking that he wanted, nor needed, four fingers Mingi is quickly turned speechless at the feeling of four of Hongjoong’s fingers stretching him open.

Hongjoong hushes him, removing his hand from Mingi’s cock in favor for reaching up and pulling Mingi’s face away from his chest. Mingi goes willingly, wanting to see where this was going and not wanting to complain about having no more friction on his cock just in case Hongjoong stops everything completely. He’s a little surprised when Hongjoong tilts his head and kisses him, flicking his tongue out to trace along Mingi’s bottom lip. It’s soft, compared to the brutal pace that he’s thrusting his fingers inside of Mingi, less stretching him open at this point and just straight up fucking him, and Mingi sighs into the kiss as he follows Hongjoong’s lead.

Finally, finally, Hongjoong pulls his fingers out of Mingi and pulls away from the kiss. Mingi goes to follow him but stops himself, instead peering up at the red-haired male, and Hongjoong smirks at him before slapping his ass non-too gently,

“On your back, baby boy,” Hongjoong says, “You’ve done so well, time for your reward.”

Mingi feels a flush go through his body but he nods, moving to sit up and crawl off of Hongjoong’s lap. It’s then, however, without the distraction of Hongjoong’s fingers in him, or Hongjoong’s lips on his own, that his bladder twinges and he jerks, hunching down on himself, waiting for it too pass. When he looks up Hongjoong is looking at him, one eyebrow raised and Mingi feels himself color; knowing that he was going to have to tell Hongjoong what was going on.

“I-“ Mingi starts, flicking his tongue out to wet his dry lips,” I really need to piss.”

Hongjoong eyebrow raises even further, to the point where Mingi is concerned that it’s going to disappear past Hongjoong’s hairline; it doesn’t last long, though, because then his face is quickly smoothing out and the next look he sends Mingi is one of lust, eyes dark and the corner of his lips curled up.

“Oh?” he asks, looking predatory and an odd feeling settles in Mingi’s gut. “Well you should have told me earlier, because now you have to wait until I say you can go.”

“Wha-“ Mingi starts, looking at Hongjoong with his own eyebrows raised, trying to pretend like it really wasn’t something he wanted to do despite the thrill the prospect sent down his spine. “Hongjoong- Hyung, I-“

Hongjoong shakes his head, “I don’t want to hear it,” his tone is dangerous now, low and commanding, and he pushes off the wall to sit up, straightening his back; and despite Mingi still being in his lap the affect works and Mingi curls over himself a little, forcing himself to be smaller, “You will not go to the bathroom until I tell you. Do you understand, baby boy?”

Mingi opens his mouth, pauses, and closes it again before nodding.

“Good,” Says Hongjoong, smiles, slaps Mingi’s ass and says again, “On your back, baby boy.”

It’s less of him moving than Hongjoong pushing him that Mingi ends up on his back, his head near the end of the bed and his legs spread wide. Mingi flushes a little, not used too being in such a compromising position, but it’s quickly subdued when Hongjoong sits up on his knees and makes movements to finally get undressed himself. Mingi pushes his hands behind his head as he watches and Hongjoong, who meets Mingi’s gaze head on, makes a show of wrapping his dainty fingers around the hem of his shirt and pulls it upwards, stretching out the long line of his stomach and as he pulls the shirt over his head it leaves Hongjoong’s hair sexily ruffled. Hongjoong makes just as much of a show of pulling off his underwear too, pushing his fingertips underneath the waistband of his boxer briefs and slowly pulling them down, making a show of exposing his Adonis belt inch by inch; when he takes too long Mingi frowns and starts reaching for him, only to have Hongjoong slap his fingers away.

“Patience, baby boy.” Hongjoong says, but his pace does quicken and Mingi watches, fascinated, as the red-haired males’ cock is freed and springs upwards, bumping against his skin; Hongjoong is oddly large for his stature, long and curved slightly away from his body, and Mingi already knows how good it’s going to be to have that cock inside of him. He’s already leaking pre-cum and Mingi watches as it smears against Hongjoong’s tanned skin, even as the smaller male pushes his underwear off down his thighs and rocks forwards on his knees, lifting them one after the other to so that he can pull his underwear off the rest of the way before throwing them off the bed. As Mingi watches Hongjoong then reaches for his cock, stroking it as he shuffles forwards so he’s between Mingi’s legs, and Mingi groans as he imagines that cock inside of him.

Hongjoong keeps stroking himself slowly, and Mingi can see how turned on he is from the redness in the head of his cock, as he reaches for the lube. The cap is oddly loud in the otherwise quiet room, soft sunlight still streaming through the net curtains and Mingi is struck with this odd sense of warmth, as Hongjoong squirts some lube onto his fingers and throws the bottle off to the side again before wrapping those fingers back around himself to spread the lube evenly on his cock. There’s a bit forwards and so he leans forwards, and although Mingi is expecting it he still starts a bit, gasping, when Hongjoong’s finger presses against his entrance and adds the residual lube to the slick already there from when Hongjoong had fingered him.

“You ready, baby?” Hongjoong presses forwards, his cock bumping against Mingi’s pink entrance and it makes the black-haired male shift to try and get closer.

Mingi nods, “Hurry up,” he breathes, “Please.”

His demand isn’t met with any rebuttal and instead presses forwards, the head of his cock pushing against Mingi’s entrance and Mingi holds his breath as slowly, so goddamn slowly, Hongjoong slowly breaches him. Mingi lets out his breath in one go, ending in a sob as Hongjoong slides inside of him and bottoms out in one go. He braces his hands on Mingi’s knees as he pauses, and Mingi gasps for air at the sudden feeling of being so full, needing a minute to get his breathing back under control and get used too the feeling of Hongjoong inside of him. The feeling of having someone inside him only makes his bladder complain, but it’s quickly forgotten when Hongjoong accidentally shifts and pleasure zings up Mingi’s spine.

“Ready baby boy?” Hongjoong asks after they sit there for a minute, gasping for air and trying to keep themselves still. As he waits for an answer Hongjoong leans down and gently bites over Mingi’s nipple, flicking his tongue over the black-haired males’ nipple bar, and Mingi eagerly arches his back and pushes himself more into Hongjoong’s touch, sliding his hands over the red-haired males’ shoulders so that he can lock his fingers into Hongjoong’s red locks.

Mingi nods, “Yeah,” He says airily as he looks down at himself, admiring the flash of tongue he can see from Hongjoong as it flicks over his nipple and he absentmindedly holds Hongjoong closer. Rolling his hips, a little and feelings Hongjoong’s cock slide against his inner walls, Mingi chokes, “Please.”

“Please?” Echoes Hongjoong. He’s done with toying with Mingi’s nipples and now he’s kissing over the black-haired males’ sternum, moving down from between Mingi’s tits. Mingi arches further into it the further Hongjoong goes down, hissing when the redhead uses his teeth to nip Mingi lightly, no longer playing nice. The closer Hongjoong gets too Mingi’s navel the higher Mingi arches into it, because his cock just a _little_ further down and aching for some friction.

When it obviously takes too long for Mingi to reply Hongjoong lifts his head, a smirk on his lips finding its way to his lips when Mingi whines in protest.

“Please, Daddy,” Mingi rolls his hips, half hoping to catch Hongjoong in a moment of weakness and also feeling a little bratty as he meets Hongjoong’s gaze, “Fuck me.”

When Hongjoong starts moving, Mingi nearly starts crying in relief. It’s slow to start with and Mingi knows it’s because Hongjoong is teasing him, the slow slide of his cock against Mingi’s inner walls is quick to drive him crazy, quick to make him almost beg, because he had already been so close from just grinding on Hongjoong’s thigh, so close from Hongjoong touching his cock and fingering Mingi open, so he knows he won’t last. His abdomen is quick to tighten, like a spring slowly coiling, and he starts feeling himself slowly heat up.

Mingi’s bladder pangs as Hongjoong’s pace speeds up, his small hands pressing against Mingi’s hips so that he has the balance to push in roughly, slide out slowly, and then do the same over and over again. Mingi gasps, lolling his head back against the bed, showing the long column on his neck and how his adams apple bobs so heavily as he swallows, already struggling for air as he struggles to think through the quickly growing heat in his body; his hair is sticking to his forehead, hanging into his eyes a little, causing Mingi to impatiently reach up and try and shove it out of his way.

The bed squeaks underneath them as Hongjoong fucks him harder, echoing around the room, but Mingi’s moans rival it as he widens his legs and feels Hongjoong hit deeper, his moans tapering off into a whine. Hongjoong chuckles, gripping at Mingi’s hips harder and his nails dig into the black-haired males’ hips and it hurts, yeah, but Mingi likes it, rolling his hips to encourage the touch. Hongjoong is so close to hitting that one spot inside of him and Mingi tries to angle his hips the right away, flicking his hips faster to try and get Hongjoong to move faster, but when that doesn’t work he moans aloud,

“Harder,” he starts and then quickly adds, “please, daddy, more.”

Hongjoong arches his eyebrow and Mingi thinks he’s fucked up, that he’s set for more punishment, but Hongjoong just leans back on his feet, stilling his pace. Mingi isn’t sure what Hongjoong is planning until the redhead puts his hands behind Mingi’s knees and lifts them, forcing the black-haired males’ legs wider, manhandling Mingi into a new position before returning his hands to the black-haired males’ knees to keep them apart. Mingi immediately notes that in this position the angle of his hips is different, and that Hongjoong has more leverage over him.

As soon as Hongjoong starts moving again, Mingi lets out a shout, hands flying to grasp onto what he can reach of Hongjoong’s forearms as shudders erupt up his spine. Hongjoong’s smirk speaks volumes as he doesn’t let up, pushing his hips in at the same angle, that same pressure, sliding his cock against that same spot, and with every thrust inwards Mingi lets out a shout that’s louder than the last. Hongjoong had found his prostate, so easily too, and now he was abusing that spot and taking advantage of the fact that it was clearly driving Mingi wild, clearly bringing so much pleasure early on that Mingi didn’t know what to do other than shift and whine, taking advantage of the fact that he knew Mingi needed to piss and that it would be impossible for him to keep his head on with Hongjoong fucking him like he was.

And he knows now that it had been a mistake for Mingi to allow Hongjoong to do whatever he wanted, to allow Hongjoong to dom him, because Hongjoong was going to take full advantage of it. Hongjoong only has more to give and he moves faster, fucking into him quickly. Mingi tightens his grip around Hongjoong’s forearm, holding on desperately as his abdomen keeps tightening, as the heat in his body keeps climbing. A particularly hard thrust and Mingi’s body shakes, curling in on himself, teeth gritting together as he desperately tries to keep control of his bladder. Everything was getting too much.

Hongjoong seems to notice because he reaches between them, pace never faltering, and wraps his hand around Mingi’s cock, grip tight and movements rough as he begins to stroke Mingi too. Mingi reaches down, not sure if he was going to stop or ask Hongjoong for more, but he doesn’t get far because Hongjoong quickly slaps his hand away.

“No,” he says, “No touching yourself, baby boy, only I get to touch you.”

Mingi wants to complain but he quickly presses his lips together, knowing that if he did complain Hongjoong surely would stop and punish him, so all he manages is a weak whine. It clearly pleases Hongjoong that Mingi wasn’t going to complain because he fucks forwards harder, hand now also a constant pressure on Mingi’s cock, and the wet sound it produces from the amount of pre-cum leaking from the head of Mingi’s cock is downright embarrassing. It gets too much and Mingi presses an arm over his eyes, blocking everything out as relentlessly fucked into, cheeks red and chest heaving as he gasps for air, but when Hongjoong presses closer and thrusts harder, a surprised gasp leaves Mingi and he feels himself piss a little.

The hand around his cock suddenly tightens around the base, “ah-uh,” Hongjoong coos, pausing, “Didn’t I say you couldn’t piss until I told you so?” the grip is just on this side of painful but it sends a thrill through him, makes his arousal surge and sing throughout his body. Mingi presses his arm harder over his eyes, shaking his head as shame burns through him, and when he fails to reply to Hongjoong quickly enough the redhead male growls, “Baby boy, look at me.”

Swallowing heavily Mingi removes his eyes, blinking as his eyes get used to the light again, and finds Hongjoong looking down at him already. He flushes red and it reaches down to his neck, trails upwards to the tips of his eyes, but he manages to keep eye contact as he says, “I’m sorry Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Hongjoong lets’ go of his cock completely anyway and instead move to his hips, and Mingi doesn’t realize what was happening until the redhead was pulling him closer so that the back of his thighs were touching Hongjoong’s upper thighs, and only suddenly clicks when Hongjoong’s hands slide to the back of his knees and Mingi finds his legs being lifted up and over Hongjoong’s hips, and they’re close enough now that Mingi could cross his ankles behind Hongjoong’s back if he wanted too, melded from hip too hip. The smirk on his hips is as wild as what Hongjoong shows to their fans on stage, and just like then it sends as much as a thrill through him as it always does.

The first thrust is a lot, the second thrust is worse. Before Hongjoong’s cock was just brushing along his prostrate, sending thrills up his spine, and now it’s hitting Mingi’s prostate head on and Mingi’s head spins, the most embarrassing whine of his life leaving his lips. Throughout all of this a pleasant heat had been swimming in Mingi’s veins, slowly growing hotter and hotter, and now it feels like there’s a wildfire licking against his skin throughout his body.

He looks down at them to see where Hongjoong’s cock disappears inside him, groaning when he sees just how hard Hongjoong was pounding into him, and suddenly the tightness in his abdomen was getting too much, like it was going to snap, his toes also started to curl and his extremities tingling. Mingi realizes all too sudden that he was going to cum soon and works his hips harder against Hongjoong’s to get himself there, resisting the urge to reach down and touch his own cock.

Mingi must have been making some stupid face, because Hongjoong chuckles and calls, “You gonna’ cum, baby boy?”

“Y-yeah,” Huffs Mingi, struggling to talk around his dry mouth, tongue flicking out to wet his cracking lips, “Please, can I?”

Hongjoong looks at him, “When I say so, you can.”

Mingi groans, finding that hotter than if Hongjoong had just let him cum whenever he wanted. Hongjoong’s hips are getting frenzied like he was about to cum too, and Mingi reaches down on either side of himself to grip at his bed-sheets, nails digging through the cotton and back into his own palms. His own hips return the pace, and the sound of their skin clapping only furthers him on, as Hongjoong hikes him closer and really pushes his weight onto Mingi, the redhead’s cock fucking into his prostate brutally, and with Mingi bent over like he was his bladder was positively screaming at him at this point.

To make it worse one of Hongjoong’s hands return to his cock, gripping him tightly. He strokes as fast as he fucks, matching the pace and rhythm of his hips despite there not being any kind of discernible beat that Mingi can find, and purposely catches his thumb under the head of Mingi’s cock against his frenulum where Hongjoong knows that the black haired male is sensitive; it makes Mingi jump, body tingling outwards from his crotch, and he squeezes his eyes shut in an attempt not to cum from the sensation.

It’s getting too much, too much, and Mingi is quickly climbing closer and closer to the precipice, stars behind his eyes and his body beginning to tense. His body was exhausted and yet he wanted more, wanted Hongjoong closer, wanted his cock deeper, wanted that hand on his cock to stroke harder, but it was impossible for him to form words and so all Mingi could imagine was moans and whines that sounded like Hongjoong’s name; the older male was literally fucking him so hard Mingi was speechless, and it was quite possibly the best dicking that Mingi had ever gotten in his life.

“Daddy, I’m-“ Mingi starts, feeling like the tightness in his stomach was about to reach it’s limit, like the coil was about to snap, and at this point he was sprinting towards that precipice, seconds away from losing control of himself and his bladder “I’m gonna-“

Hongjoong makes a low sounds, “Wait.”

Mingi shakes his head before a hard thrust makes him roll it back, mouth falling open, “No, I’m- I’m really gonna-“ He’s trying so desperately to keep himself back, to stop himself, but he’s reaching the edge of that hypothetical cliff, body jerking and twitching, toes curling, skin absolutely on fire, “Daddy please-“

It sounds like heaven when Hongjoong finally, _finally_ , says, “OK, baby boy, let go.”

Mingi sobs as he relinquishes all the control he’s been keeping over his orgasm, over his bladder. For a second his body is confused, not sure what Mingi was doing, and the pleasure subsides long enough that Mingi worries he’s not going to orgasm, before suddenly it was all rushing back and Mingi jumps off that cliff head on. His body jerks as Mingi arches off the bed, stars exploding behind his eyes as the fire in his body burns him from the inside out before turning into full body tingles. He cums so hard that he paints his stomach white, and it shoots all the way up pass his pectorals and onto his chin; he lays there for a good second, exhausted and relaxed and thinking it was over, when his bladder catches up and Mingi arches again as suddenly he’s pissing himself. It hurts at start, because he had been holding on for so long and his bladder was undoubtedly confused, but as Mingi looks down at himself to watch his pain turns to relief and it feels just as good as his orgasm as he pisses all over his own stomach; and it’s embarrassing to lose control like this, and his cheeks turn red and his eyes turn a little teary, as he watches his piss mix with his cum.

“Good boy,” Hongjoong whispers. He reaches between them while Mingi is still pissing and gently wraps his hand around Mingi’s still hard cock, although it’s not as aching and red as before, and Mingi is so oversensitive it makes him twitch and whine. A couple of times Mingi thinks he’s done when he’s not, and it gets too the point where Mingi starts getting a little worried at home much he was pissing, but Hongjoong just keeps watching him as he gently strokes Mingi’s cock and slowly rolls his hips forwards at the same time; Mingi assumes he had already cum.

However as Mingi is slowly starting to slow, his cock only now releasing a few pathetic spurts of piss, that Hongjoong’s thumb hits that spot underneath the head of Mingi’s cock and Mingi clenches only to watch as Hongjoong falls forward, barely catching himself by putting his hands on Mingi’s pectorals, and Hongjoong’s face scrunches as he cums with a low groan of,

“Fuck, Mingi.” Which was just unbearable, and unfairly, hot.

Mingi reaches out and gently runs his hand over Hongjoong’s wrist, comforting him as the redhead shudders and spills inside of him, before Hongjoong slumps, still holding himself up but with his head pressed into the crook of Mingi’s neck. Mingi can hear how hard the redhead is breathing, and he’s sure he’s breathing just as hard, and he smiles to himself and turns his head so that he can kiss Hongjoong’s kiss and smooth down the stray hair at the nape of Hongjoong’s neck. It doesn’t seem like long until Hongjoong is moving again, pulling back and reaching between them to pull out of Mingi, and Mingi winces at the feeling of emptiness after being so full for so long; he can also feel Hongjoong’s cum slipping out of him which, although hot, still felt weird.

Hongjoong moves out of sight and Mingi makes a weak noise in the back of his throat, not wanting the redhead to leave but also too tired to complain any further so instead he closes his eyes and listens to the noises of Hongjoong opening Mingi’s bedside cabinet, grab something that rustles, and then shuts the bedside cabinet again. Despite knowing where Hongjoong was Mingi still jumps a little when the redhead touches him again, climbing onto Mingi lap, and Mingi opens his eyes in time to see Hongjoong opening up a packet of wet wipes and pulling one out.

Hongjoong is careful as he cleans Mingi up, focusing on his stomach first. It takes two wet wipes to clean up all the mess on Mingi’s abdomen, another one for his chest, and Hongjoong rolls his eyes when he sees the mess on Mingi’s chin before using one more to clean up that mess. The whole time Mingi has his hands on Hongjoong’s thighs, thumbs gently stroking over the skin, and the whole ‘Hongjoong cleaning him’ was oddly intimate and warm and Mingi feels his heart swell up two sizes, his body warm and floaty.

“Hey,” Mingi croaks as he reaches for Hongjoong’s hand, pulling it towards him. He keeps eye contact as he presses a gentle kiss against Hongjoong’s inner wrist, leaving a small mark, “I love you.”

Hongjoong’s smiles so wide it shows off all his upper teeth and his gums, and he gently switches the Mingi’s grip so that it was now him who was pulling Mingi’s hand towards himself, pressing his own kiss against Mingi’s palm, “I love you too.”

Clean up is hurried along after that, both wanting to hurry up and get back in each-others arms. It’s a little weird having Hongjoong clean up the cum leaking from Mingi’s ass, but Mingi quickly gets past it as they fumble around for underwear on the floor, not bothering with shirts, and pull back the covers so that they can climb back into bed properly. This time Hongjoong is the one curled up against Mingi’s chest, a stark contrast compared to what had just happened in this bed, and Mingi has barely wrapped his arms back around Hongjoong’s body and kisses the redhead’s forehead before he falls asleep again.

-

They end up waking up again near midday, heads cloudy and minds hazy, and they spend a couple of minutes lazily kissing in bed before Mingi’s stomach growls and they decide it was time for food. This time shirts are a necessity but that’s all they bother with as they wander out into the living area, still holding each-others hands, but promptly stop when they enter the lounge and they find the other six members all sitting there staring.

Everyone pauses, staring at each other. The other members had absolutely heard them fucking, and Mingi can’t decide if he should be embarrassed or try and make some kind of joke, when San opens his mouth and says,

“Are you wearing each-others underwear?”

Yup, definitely embarrassed, Mingi decides.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! KUDOS and COMMENTS are greatly appreciated ! 
> 
> Tumblr: 2kitsuneao3


End file.
